


Extra Glory

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Come Inflation, Furry, Glory Hole, Inflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Stranger Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A story written for the winners of a 'YCH' Auction on furaffinity.





	Extra Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Commissions are open here: http://www.furaffinity.net/journal/8536903/

The gloryhole wasn’t as filthy as he expected it to be, but that was more of a relief than a disappointment. Odd settled down into the ‘receiving’ end of the stall, taking a deep breath as he set his bag on the hook of the back of the stall door and sat on the seat of the toilet. The hole in the wall had a variety of text written around it in sharpie, but the hole itself was interesting; it had been cut, or knocked into the plywood of the bathroom stall, and almost meticulously sanded down so it wouldn’t cause splinters or other discomfort to the patrons who might want to shove more sensitive body parts through it—for that he was grateful. He’d always heard about the private gloryhole in the back of this club, but he’d never dared to use it before, especially not on the receiving end—but the anonymity of what he was about to do had his blood rushing, and he was already half hard in his pants at the thought of someone else knowing that it was back here.  
  
His breath caught in his throat as he heard noise from outside the stall, and brushed purple-tipped hair from his eyes, trying to stay quiet as he wondered if it was simply someone coming into the bathroom to use it, or if there was someone coming into the stall next to him to use _it._ On baited breath still, he heard someone move into the stall on the other end of the hole, resisting the urge to peek through it as he felt his heart beat a little faster. Distantly, he hears the sound of the next patron over unbuttoning his jeans, followed by the sound of a zipper being undone. A moment of silence followed before, on the door, there came two short knocks. Inhaling, finally remembering that he needed _air,_ Odd lifted his hand to knock back twice.  
  
A shuffling follows, likely his anonymous partner getting closer. On the other end of the hole, Dekko wrapped his palm against his cock, only partially distended from his sheath. It’d be embarrassing to put himself through only half hard, but thinking about the warm sensation he was sure on the other side helped him well enough—with a few strokes he was firm and ready to go, equally excited by the anonymity of having his cock sucked. Standing firm, the bright green of his member stood out clearly on the pale stall wall colors as he slipped his dick into the hole, careful in case he met with any resistance on the other side; if the person ‘working’ the hole was waiting, he didn’t want to poke them in the eye.  
  
Seeing the impressive, thick member slipping through the hole, Odd had to stop for a moment to admire it; brighter than he expected, but that wasn’t a problem. The green was interesting, and made this experience a little more memorable. Odd realized he’d wasted a minute already though of sitting back and staring at the cock before him, and wasting no more time, he shifted his hand against the wall to wrap his pointer finger and thumb around the base, bringing himself forward on the edge of the seat to and dragging his tongue flat across the head of the presented cock, before he moved without hesitation, careful of his teeth, to suck the tip in. The taste wasn’t unpleasant, and he could have definitely had worse for his first gloryhole blowjob, but that’s the last thing on his mind as he focuses on using the hold around the other to stroke him while he coated the tip of the stranger’s cock with his warm saliva.  
  
From the groan he hears on the other side of the stall, Odd’s fairly sure he’s doing something right—but then Dekko moves. For a moment, he’s afraid that he’s done something wrong and the other was pulling back—he even moves forward, following the pull, his lips still wrapped around him.  
  
Then, without warning, the cock thrusts back in, filling his mouth quickly and stretching his jaw wide, pushing almost immediately to the back of his throat. Odd’s eyes widen, and he tries not to choke on the member filling his mouth to the brim, but he quickly gets the message. He moved his hand away from where it’d been wrapped around the other, and did his best to relax his jaw, offering a firm suck to suggest that while the motion had startled him, he wasn’t particularly upset or put off by it. Dekko, who had made the motion on pure instinct after feeling the way that tongue teased against him, was relieved that he hadn’t chased off the owner of the sweet, warm mouth working wonders around his cock. Instead, from the way he’d felt the other’s breath hitch, and the way Odd gave a small, pleasant noise that vibrated around him in a way that made him twitch, he would dare to say the other had enjoyed it. That was something they could both agree on.  
  
Instead of waiting to be serviced, Dekko now knew that his impatience had not been unwelcome—and he intended to take full advantage of it. With a grin working its way across his features, he waited until it seemed the fox on the other side of the wall had adjusted to his girth and had started moving his tongue again. Then, Dekko started moving again, but this time in earnest. He rolled his hips back until he felt the tongue squirming against his tip, before he snapped them forward, driving himself deep into the heat of Odd’s mouth again—then again, and again. His pace was somewhat erratic, it wasn’t quite like having the liberty of holding someone’s head still, and so he had to make sure Odd’s head wasn’t moving while he thrust each time into his mouth.  
  
Odd did his best to keep up with the rough thrust of the cock slipping from the hole and into his mouth, doing his best to keep close; he hadn’t expected to get so thoroughly face fucked when he’d slipped into the stall, but now, moving from the stall and down onto his knees against the wall, he was doing all in his power to please the stranger using his mouth like it were simply attached to the hole in the wall. There was something thrilling about it—if not a bit degrading—and he found himself easily turned on by it. With his hands free now, he was able to make quick work of unbuttoning the pants he was finding to be too tight by the second. He parted his lips, mouth opening wide to tease Dekko, who now rutted against his tongue, the tip pressing to the top of his mouth with some frustration; Odd thrived on hearing the moan of almost frustration with some of the tightness of his mouth was lost, though from the ragged, quick breaths he could hear through the plywood, he knew the other was about to cum and he didn’t want it over _that_ quickly. He pushed his own pants down to his thighs, and wrapped his hand around himself, stroking himself in slow unison with the way Dekko started thrusting eagerly into his mouth again when he closed his lips around him again. He could feel the other starting to throb, and he gave a low moan of his own around the other’s cock, all too ready to taste the other’s cum.  
  
Dekko was more than happy to oblige. He wrapped both hands up, gripping the top of the bathroom stall, rocking his hips so roughly against the flat surface painted with words like ‘Cock here’ followed by an arrow and ‘knokk 4 sukk’ that the entire stall threatened to shake. Odd relished in feeling the other so roughly undo himself, coaxed on by his soft noises and vibrations from his moan, and he finally pushed forward as much as he could around the other, the cock at his throat, and _swallowed._ Dekko was undone on the spot, his balls nearly clenching as he came, hard. He could nearly feel the plywood of the bathroom stall groaning under how hard he gripped it, giving a gasping growl as he finished as deeply as he could with his cock pressed to the back of Odd’s throat.  
  
As much as Odd had expected the taste of cum, he hadn’t expected the sheer volume of it, the heavy load that was pumped almost straight down his throat from where Dekko had positioned himself. The arctic fox was forced to keep swallowing multiple times, as the sheer amount of cum being gushed down his throat might have choked him, otherwise. He was distracted for the moment, unable to process the fact that he still hadn’t finished yet himself for the fact that his normally flat stomach was now pressing outwards ever so slightly against the arm connected to the hand that had been stroking himself.  He was shocked by the fact that the other had filled his stomach so well and so fully that when he pulled back, a thin line of cum connecting him to his partner’s cock, he could only look down to see the tip of his own cock standing proudly against his slightly inflated stomach. “ _O-oh,”_ he mumbled softly in a sort of pleasurably full awe, having not expected it at all.  
  
Glancing back up, though, he found that despite having just cum, the wolf on the other side of the wall was still hard as a rock.  
  
With one hand against his risen stomach and the other still around it on his cock, he knew exactly what he wanted to do here, and swallowing hard (to make sure that the cum was indeed all down now, and he wouldn’t have any unpleasant surprises coming back up), he sat up again.  
  
“…wanna fuck me?” Odd didn’t know if there was any rule against speaking behind one of these, but at that point, he could hardly care. If that was how the other had filled his stomach from just being blown, he couldn’t imagine how it would feel actually having that bright green cock inside of him, and he was undeniably excited to try. Dekko, who was surprised as well that he’d still stayed so hard after climaxing, found himself even more breathless at the thought of getting more than one of this sweet stranger’s holes.  
  
“Hell yes,” He grumbled in reply against the wall, and he’s reluctant for a moment at the fact that he could hear the fox moving again—for good reason, though. Odd shifted to reach up to where he’d left his bag, digging through one of the side pockets in favor of producing a little bottle of lube. For now, he returned to his kneeling place on the floor; he didn’t want the other to feel neglected or to lose that impressive arousal just because he wasn’t there. This time, however, he parts his legs a bit and pops open the bottle of lube, coating two of his own fingers extensively.  
  
While he busied his hands, Odd moved to place subtle, teasing licks along the underside and tip of Dekko’s cock. He doesn’t suck again, no, he wasn’t sure he could handle another load directly in his stomach and if the other started to thrust into his mouth again after last round, he wasn’t sure he’d have the willpower to stop him. While he teased, though, he made quick work with his fingers, slowly pressing one against the tight hole under his tail, coaxing it and coating it with lube before he slipped one finger in; as much as he planned on enjoying being rawed by the same cock that had filled his belly with cum already, he wanted it to remain as pleasurable as possible and prepare himself a bit first. His own teasing fingers stretched him, one at first, followed by another, while his own free hand made sure he stayed just as hard in preparation. His tongue could do the work of keeping Dekko interested just find on his own.  
  
After he could safely take two, and then start to take a third, impatience won out. Odd moved with little hesitation, pulling back from his slow, deliberate licks of the other’s cock to place a teasing kiss before he lifted himself and turned. The stall was small enough that he could bend over and comfortably press his hands against the opposite wall while lifting his tail and grinding the curve of his ass against Dekko’s member, making sure not to push it too high up. The last thing he wanted was to make the other uncomfortable now. Parting his legs until he was on even level with the dick still standing hard from the wall, he moved with one easy motion to align Dekko with his still-tight asshole.  
  
Dekko didn’t need any more motivation than that. Feeling the tight pucker give way to the head of his cock, his grip was against the stall again, but his movements were more slow, and now perhaps deliberately so. He wanted the teasing lover on the other side of the wall to fully know how well he’d enjoyed his mouth, and how well he was enjoying his ass. Odd couldn’t help but groan in reverent appreciation for the way the thickness spread him, pushing deep into him despite the barrier between them. Had the whole point of the glory hole not been anonymity, he would have certainly been taking this one home.  
  
However, with Odd’s own preparation and stroking himself through the entire duration of the blowjob, and Dekko having already blown his load once recently, neither of them were prepared to last very long. Dekko’s slow, deep thrusts were soon replaced by more rapid, excited ones. Odd’s mouth had been nice but feeling his body hold him much more tightly, as it coaxing him to cum deep, was enough to make him set a harder, rough pace right off of the bat. Odd wasn’t complaining at all though, rocking back enough to fully press and grind the curve of his ass straight to the hole, encouraging Dekko to pound him to his heart’s content. Each little rock of Odd’s hips back against him pushed Dekko deeper, and it took all of Odd’s strength to hold himself fast to the wall, lest he risk the force rocking him forward and away. The deeper Dekko pushed, the louder Odd’s soft, delighted cries and moans slipped out in the echoing walls of the bathroom.  
  
“Oh, oh fuck, I’m gonna _cum-!”_ Odd finally cried, and Dekko could _feel_ him do so, the heat of his ass clenching down around him as the fox spilled himself over the bathroom floor under himself, stroking himself quickly as he rode out the quick high of his orgasm—only to hear the wolf behind him give a low groan in unison, pumping his second load deep inside.  
  
Odd felt a shiver run through him, his mind hazing as he felt the swell of his stomach start to push out just a little more with the second round of spunk starting to fill him. Giving the glory hole a try had definitely been worth it—and that was a sentiment that both of them shared.


End file.
